


Just be friends

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel è una maniaca della perfezione, la sua vita segue un ordine preciso e tutto ha un suo ruolo e un suo posto.<br/>Kieran vive alla giornata, senza farsi tanti problemi su ciò che avverrà il giorno successivo.<br/>Rachel sogna di sposarsi, un giorno.<br/>Kieran preferisce le avventure da una notte e via.<br/>Sono opposti, eppure, sono inseparabili: sono amici fin dall'infanzia e, per una serie di motivi, si ritrovano a vivere assieme, dividendo un appartamento e cercando di far collimare i due stili di vita, senza immaginare che quella loro amicizia si trasformi in qualcos'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Titolo** : Just be friends  
 **Personaggi** :  OC!Rachel Martinez, OC!Kieran Smith  
 **Genere** : romantico, commedia, fluff  
 **Rating** : NC13  
 **Avvertimenti** : longfic, original character  
 **Wordcount** : 1.325 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Rachel è una maniaca della perfezione, la sua vita segue un ordine preciso e tutto ha un suo ruolo e un suo posto.  
Kieran vive alla giornata, senza farsi tanti problemi su ciò che avverrà il giorno successivo.  
Rachel sogna di sposarsi, un giorno.  
Kieran preferisce le avventure da una notte e via.  
Sono opposti, eppure, sono inseparabili: sono amici fin dall'infanzia e, per una serie di motivi, si ritrovano a vivere assieme, dividendo un appartamento e cercando di far collimare i due stili di vita, senza immaginare che quella loro amicizia si trasformi in qualcos'altro.

 

 

 

 

  


  
**Prologo**

Rachel Martinez aveva fatto dell’ordine un vero e proprio stile di vita: i suoi capelli, il suo abbigliamento, il suo lavoro, la sua casa, tutto doveva seguire un preciso ordine logico e nulla aveva il permesso di andare fuori posto.  
C’era un posto per il suo lavoro, uno per le sue amiche, uno per il suo miglior amico e…  
E tutto quello che aveva fatto nella vita era andato a puttane il giorno che aveva deciso di accogliere in casa Kieran, decretò, alzando un paio di boxer – come diavolo aveva fatto a lasciare lì le sue mutande? –, tenendoli fra l’indice e il pollice, guardandoli schifata: «Kieran!» esclamò, battendo il piede sinistro contro il parquet del salotto, e aspettando che il ragazzo uscisse dalla sua stanza.  
Dio, non voleva sapere quello che era riuscito a fare là dentro.  
La porta di legno bianco si aprì, rivelando il suo coinquilino in tutta la sua nudità: «Kieran, cazzo!»  
«Eeeh, lo so. Fa sempre quest’effetto…» biascicò l’uomo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli castano chiaro – capelli che avevano un urgente bisogno di una visita da un barbiere –, e non facendo niente per coprirsi: «E poi che fai: la santarellina? Mi hai già visto nudo!»  
«Quando avevamo cinque anni, idiota!»  
«E capirai. Cosa vuoi sia cambiato?» domandò, abbassando lo sguardo sui gioielli di famiglia, imitato da Rachel che avvampò subito: «Sì, hai ragione. A cinque anni non vantavo questi venti centimetri!»  
«L’importante è crederci» borbottò Rachel, dandogli le spalle e gettando un’occhiata alla valigetta in pelle, che aveva abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina: «Comunque, vedi di non lasciare questi» gli tirò i boxer, cercando inutilmente di non guardare niente: «In giro per casa.»  
«Ah.» l’uomo li prese, osservandoli come se li vedesse per la prima volta: «Li ho lasciati di nuovo in bagno?»  
«No, sulla lampada.»  
«Ecco. Avevo caldo…»  
«C’è una donna là dentro, vero?»  
«Rachel, da quanti anni ci conosciamo?»  
«Sempre troppi.»  
«Ecco. Vuoi davvero che ti risponda?»  
«No» sospirò Rachel, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e guardandolo con gli occhi scuri, evitando accuratamente di scendere oltre lo sterno: «Patti chiari, amicizia lunga: entro stasera deve andarsene.»  
«Ehi, per chi mi prendi?»  
«Giusto. Sei tu, Kieran. Per chi ti prendo?»  
«Buon lavoro, Rake.»

 

 

Kieran Smith aveva sempre pensato che, il bello della vita, era vedere quel che ti capitava: nessun progetto, nessuna programmazione, niente di niente. Solo un sano vivere alla giornata che l’aveva portato a condividere l’appartamento con l’unico donna che non l’avrebbe mai mandato al diavolo.  
E non stava parlando di sua madre.  
Aveva liquidato la brunetta che aveva racimolato la sera precedente al bar, dove ricordava di aver bevuto assieme a un certo Rob e qualcun altro,  e adesso aveva tutta la giornata per riposarsi e per…  
Per non fare niente, ecco.  
O certo, aveva un negozio da gestire ma se si riposava per un giorno che, tra l’altro, coincideva proprio con il giorno di chiusura settimanale, che male c’era?  
 _Nessuno_ , dichiarò a sé stesso, stirandosi sul divano e gettando un’occhiata annoiata al maxischermo piatto e alla guida TV, perfettamente appoggiata sul tavolino di vetro, che era perfettamente allineato al divano e al mobile.  
Perfettamente.  
Come tutto nella vita di Rachel.  
Da quando la conosceva – ed era da una vita, essendo stati vicini di casa fin dall’infanzia – non aveva mai visto la sua migliore amica disorganizzata: sapeva sempre dove andare, quando andare, cosa chiedere; aveva sempre con sé tutto l’occorrente per essere una perfetta McGuyver.  
Da quando la conosceva non l’aveva mai vista con un capello fuori posto: sempre perfettamente impeccabile.  
Scosse il capo, allungando un braccio verso la guida TV, assieme al telecomando, deciso a spulciarsi tutti i novecentonovantanove canali satellitari in cerca di qualcosa con cui ammazzare il tempo.

 

 

«E quindi, pagando solo un 10% in più, lei avrà assicurato anche il passeggero» dichiarò Rachel, mettendo davanti all’ignaro acquirente l’opuscolo della polizza: «Pagherà molto meno rispetto ad adesso, glielo garantisco.» concluse con un sorriso e cercando di reprimere la voglia di spaccare la faccia a quel tizio: per tutto il tempo che aveva parlato, invece di prestare attenzione a lei, le aveva guardato le tette.  
 _Uomini_ , pensò schifata, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta perché avevano bisogno di quella razza di esseri con il cervello che abitava ai piani bassi.  
 _Perché sanno essere irresistibili, alle volte_. Si rispose da sola, allungando la mano e aggrottando lo sguardo appena vide un’unghia con lo smalto scheggiato: «Ci vuole pensare un po’ su? Immagino che cambiare assicurazione sia un passo importante e…»  
L’uomo la fermò, mettendo una mano sopra la sua, scoccandole un sorriso: «No, penso proprio che cambierò. Può farmi avere un preventivo dettagliato?»  
«Certamente.» dichiarò, alzandosi e aggiustandosi d’istinto la gonna, infilando poi tutte le carte e salutando il suo nuovo cliente con una stretta di mano, fin troppo calorosa da parte dell’uomo, guadagnando poi la porta e uscendo in strada: un altro contratto, il quinto per quel giorno, quasi le veniva da saltellare dalla contentezza.  
Presto l’aumento sarebbe stato suo.  
Il suono del cellulare fermò i suoi sogni di scalata al successo e, dopo averlo cercato all’interno della borsa, rimase incuriosita dal vedere il nome di Kieran lampeggiare sul display: «Ehi, bella maialona!»  
«Ki, hai di nuovo sbagliato numero?»  
«Oh no, mia cara Rake, volevo solo informarti che ho scoperto la tua collezione di perizomi. Non ti facevo così maiala, lo sai? E’ proprio vero che le acque chete…»  
«Kieran Strauss Smith, esci subito dalla mia stanza!»  
«Ehi, non puoi usare il mio secondo nome!»  
«Se non esci entro tre secondi, uso anche il tuo terzo nome, amico.»  
«Ok, sono fuori.»  
«Oh certo, come se ci credessi…»  
«Ti faccio una panoramica con l’Iphone?»  
«Wolfang, esci da camera mia.»  
«L’hai usato! Hai usato il mio terzo nome! Ti odio, non sei più mia amica.»  
«Ringrazierò sempre tua madre e la sua passione per la musica.» sospirò Rachel, andando con il pensiero alla mite signora Smith che, battezzando il figlio in quell’assurdo modo, le aveva messo in mano un potere senza eguali: «Fuori da camera mia o come incontro la tua prossima conquista, spiattello tutti i nomi.»  
«Il perizoma di pizzo nero lo posso tenere almeno?»  
«E che diavolo ci fai?»  
«Li colleziono. Ognuno ha il suo hobby, il mio è collezionare perizomi.»  
«Rimettilo nel cassetto.»  
«Non posso: sono già uscito dalla tua stanza e non posso tornarci, altrimenti tu userai i miei nomi contro di me.»  
«Kieran, tu mi farai diventare matta.»  
«Quello non lo stava facendo il caro Noah, prima che tu lo mollassi senza dire né A né B?»  
«Senza dire né A né B? Comunque sì, mi faceva diventare matta anche lui, ma non quanto te. E con te non ci vado a letto, poi.»  
«Per quello si può sempre rimediare…» replicò con noncuranza Kieran, facendola sospirare: da quando si era ritrovata quella maledetta quinta di seno, il suo migliore amico – che poi rimaneva sempre il suo migliore amico – trovava ogni modo per buttare lì un invito a spassarsela con lui: «A proposito come stanno le mie bimbe? Stamattina non le ho salutate a dovere.»  
«Grazie al cielo.» sbuffò Rachel, gettandosi indietro una ciocca di capelli: «Comunque grazie a loro ho concluso due contratti: quelli a cui dovevo stipulare la polizza erano talmente ipnotizzati che non sanno neanche cos’hanno firmato.»  
«Che maiali!»  
«Parli proprio tu?»  
«Io almeno esplicito i miei interessi.»  
«Esplicito. Questa dove l’hai imparata?»  
«Tu non hai idea di quello che si può imparare gestendo una libreria, tesoro mio. Pensa che ieri ho finito quel bestseller di cui tutti parlano.»  
«Il porno?»  
«Quello!»  
 «Com’è che, fra tutti i libri che vendi, sei riuscito a farti interessare solo _Cinquanta sfumature di grigio_?»  
«Sarà stata la copertina, che ti devo dire.»  
«E certo.»  
«Vabbè. Quando torni a casa? Inizio ad avere fame.»  
«Metterti ai fornelli…» si fermò, socchiudendo gli occhi al ricordo di cosa aveva combinato Kieran l’ultima volta che gli aveva chiesto di cucinare: «No, aspetta. Preparati un panino, io devo passare dalla signora White per l’assicurazione del figlio e poi vengo a casa. Non fare niente. Solo un panino.»  
«Malfidata!»  
«Se, se.»  
«A dopo, allora. E salutami le bimbe!»  
«Certo.» Rachel buttò giù la comunicazione, scuotendo il capo e sperando che Kieran facesse ciò che gli aveva detto: non aveva voglia di trovare la casa in condizioni pietose, quando fosse tornata.  
Ma, con Kieran, tutto era possibile.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Titolo** : Just be friends  
 **Personaggi** : OC!Rachel Martinez, OC!Kieran Smith  
 **Genere** : romantico, commedia, fluff  
 **Rating** : NC13  
 **Avvertimenti** : longfic, original character  
 **Wordcount** : 1.474 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Rachel è una maniaca della perfezione, la sua vita segue un ordine preciso e tutto ha un suo ruolo e un suo posto.  
Kieran vive alla giornata, senza farsi tanti problemi su ciò che avverrà il giorno successivo.  
Rachel sogna di sposarsi, un giorno.  
Kieran preferisce le avventure da una notte e via.  
Sono opposti, eppure, sono inseparabili: sono amici fin dall'infanzia e, per una serie di motivi, si ritrovano a vivere assieme, dividendo un appartamento e cercando di far collimare i due stili di vita, senza immaginare che quella loro amicizia si trasformi in qualcos'altro.

 

 

 

Capitolo 1  
«Sai, Ki.» sospirò Rachel, poggiando le buste della spesa e guardando il caos che l’uomo aveva fatto nella cucina: «Le persone, di solito, creano questo caos per preparare un pranzo di Natale, non per un semplice panino.»  
«Sarò speciale anche in questo, che ti devo dire?»  
La donna sospirò, guardandolo negli occhi: «Mi rammenti perché ti permetto di vivere con me?»  
«Perché…» iniziò Kieran, curiosando fra le borse della spesa e tirando fuori una scatola di cereali: «Ti sentivi sola dopo che avevi mollato Noah, proprio in quel periodo erano avvenuti una serie di furti proprio qua e, dulcis in fundo, il proprietario del mio appartamento non mi aveva rinnovato il contratto.»  concluse, aprendo la scatola e infilandosi una generosa manata di cereali in bocca: «Poi, bisogna aggiungere, che ti faccio impazzire.»  
«Giusto, come dimenticarsene? La mia sanità mentale sta andando al diavolo da quando viviamo assieme.»  
«Veramente io dicevo con i miei massaggi serali, quelli che ti aiutano a sciogliere la tensione dalle spalle e ti rilassano così tanto che crolli come un ciocco, costringendomi a portarti a letto di peso.»  
Rachel si batté le dita sulle labbra, sorridendo: «In effetti, è vero. Almeno per quello sei utile, Wolfang.»  
«Quanto ti odio.» dichiarò il ragazzo, infilando la mano una seconda volta nella scatola e prendendo una generosa dose, infilandola tutta in bocca e biasciando a bocca aperta.  
«Sai, Ki, saresti un bel ragazzo, peccato che i tuoi modi lascino davvero a desiderare.»  
L’uomo alzò le spalle, mangiandosi con gusto: «Che si manffa pef ceffa?»  
«Cosa?»  
Un sospiro, poi Kieran deglutì la mandata di cereali: «Che si mangia per cena?» domandò, rimanendo poi a osservare l’amica che faceva spaziare lo sguardo sulla spesa completamente sparsa sul tavolo: «Pasta. Metto la pentola sul fuoco, poi sistemo tutto e poi…»  
«Rake, non m’interessano tutti i passaggi, m’interessa mangiare.»  
La ragazza aprì bocca, subito pronta a ribattere alla frase dell’amico, ma venne interrotta dallo squillo del telefono di casa: entrambi si voltarono verso l’apparecchio, osservandolo come se da un momento all’altro potesse esplodere, rimanendo entrambi fermi.  
Poche persone chiamavano a quel numero, una delle quali Rachel non voleva proprio sentire.  
Dopo pochi squilli partì la segreteria con la voce preregistrata, quella che la donna non aveva mai cambiato e poi, il momento di silenzio che precedeva il messaggio; Kieran osservò Rachel trattenere il fiato, per un secondo: «Kieran? Ciao, sono la mamma.»  
Il giovane tossì, buttando giù la saliva: «Perché, si sa, io non so riconoscere la voce di mia madre.» dichiarò, mentre Rachel rilasciava andare l’aria e scuoteva la testa con il sorriso sulle labbra, prendendo il necessario e iniziando a lavorare per la cena.  
«Volevo sapere come stavi.»  
«Da Dio, mamma. Scopo tutti i giorni, Rachel mi fa da serva…»  
«Io non ti faccio da serva!»  
Kieran spostò lo sguardo chiaro sulla pentola che, la donna, teneva in mano e poi sul volto di lei: «Ah no?»  
«Questo è perché tu fai sempre macello!»  
«Non è vero!»  
«…ricordati di non far ammattire Rachel con i tuoi modi, quella ragazza è una santa a sopportarti tutti i giorni…»  
«Cosa?» esclamò l’uomo, voltandosi verso la segreteria, con la bocca spalancata: «Non ci credo! Da quando in qua una madre non spalleggia il proprio adorato figlio?»  
«Da quando quel figlio sei tu?»  
«Ma quanto sarai simpatica, eh Rake?» le domandò, stringendo gli occhi e facendole una smorfia, mentre la voce della madre esortava il figlio a non far ammattire l’amica e continuava, poi, con le solite raccomandazioni, finché il tempo a sua disposizione non finì.  
«Mia madre è l’unica che riesce a farsi tagliare dalla segreteria.» dichiarò Kieran, avvicinandosi all’apparecchio e cancellando il messaggio: «Ti rendi conto che mi ha raccomandato di cambiarmi le mutande per ben tre minuti?» Il telefono squillò nuovamente, facendo scuotere la testa al biondo: «E non ha finito.»  
Il messaggio partì nuovamente e Rachel scosse il capo, aspettandosi di sentire di nuovo la signora Smith e le sue raccomandazioni: «Rachel, sono Noah.»  
«Cazzo.»  
La ragazza si voltò, osservando l’amico e poi l’apparecchio: «Non mi rispondi alle chiamate. Senti, voglio solo parlare e capire perché…»  
Rachel rimase immobile, mentre guardava Kieran sollevare la cornetta: «Ki! No!» esclamò troppo tardi, socchiudendo gli occhi e non volendo neanche immaginare cosa potesse dire l’amico.  
Di sicuro avrebbe sparato qualche cartuccia delle sue.  
«Ehilà, Noah! Come stai?» esordì il biondo, appoggiandosi al muro e facendole l’occhiolino: «No, vai tranquillo! Nessun disturbo! Rachel ed io avevamo appena finito la nostra maratona di sesso pomeridiana.» dichiarò, lasciando così tanto basita l’amica, che la pasta le scivolò di mano e andò a finire sul tavolo, mentre lei continuava a guardare sconvolta Kieran.  
Non poteva averlo detto.  
Se l’era immaginato.  
Sì, doveva essere andata così: per quanto Kieran fosse Kieran, non poteva aver detto quello al suo ex.  
«Non te l’aveva detto? Io e la maialona facciamo sesso tutti i giorni e, fattelo dire, è una bomba! Ah, ma tu lo sai, vero?»  
Una seconda frase e tutto andò in frantumi: Kieran l’aveva detto.  
L’avrebbe ucciso.  
Avrebbe preso la mannaia e lo avrebbe ammazzato.  
«Sei morto.» sibilò furiosa Rachel, mentre Kieran le sorrideva sfacciato: «Adesso mi sta facendo da mangiare e indossa solamente quel perizoma di pizzo rosso, assieme al grembiule. Un vero schianto. Vabbè, Noah mi sa che ti devo lasciare! In gamba, eh?»  
«Io ti ammazzo.» dichiarò la donna, osservando il cordless che veniva riposto sulla sua piattaforma e poi facendo spaziare lo sguardo su ciò che aveva intorno: un’arma.  
Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di affilato e, possibilmente, pericoloso.  
Guardò il lavandino e prese un coltello sporco, puntandolo contro l’ex-amico: «Tu sei morto. Come cavolo…»  
«Come cazzo, Rachel. Come cazzo. Su, ripeti con me.»  
«Sei morto!»  
«Quanto la fai lunga! Almeno ti lascerà un pò in pace! Penserà che sei impegnata a fare del fantastico sesso con me.»  
«Io ne dubito.» dichiarò lei, sospirando e incrociando le braccia, regalando uno sguardo esausto all’amico: iniziava a capire perché, all’età di diciotto anni, Kieran era stato sbattuto fuori di casa da sua madre.  
«Cosa? Al fatto che ti lascerà in pace?»  
«No, al sesso fantastico con te.»  
«Provare per credere, Rake.»

 

«Dimmi che non ha detto a Noah questo. Ti prego, Rachel.»  
Rachel sospirò, girando il cucchiaino nel suo caffè e guardando l’amica negli occhi, spostando poi lo sguardo sulla clientela del Bar Cappuccino: adorava quel locale per la sua aria intima e per il buon caffè, oltretutto il proprietario era uno dei suoi clienti e, alle volte, non le faceva pagare la consumazione: «Gliel’ha detto eccome, Eve.» dichiarò, socchiudendo gli occhi e ripensando alla scena: «Non oso immaginare cosa può aver pensato Noah.»  
«Povero Noah.»  
«Kieran è completamente senza controllo: fa e dice quello che gli passa per la testa, senza preoccuparsi più di tanto! Ha ventott’anni e si comporta ancora come un moccioso.»  
«Beh, questo fa parte del fascino di Kieran, devi ammetterlo.»  
«Ki ha fascino? E dove?»  
Eve fissò l’amica, portandosi indietro una ciocca bionda: «Vuoi dirmi che non pensi che Kieran sia un bel ragazzo?»  
«Io penso che Kieran sia impossibile.»  
«Il sottoscritto non è impossibile, è unico.»  
Rachel saltò sulla sedia, portandosi una mano al cuore e voltando la testa, giusto per vedere il sorriso smagliante del suo migliore amico: «Tu…»  
«Sì, mi ammazzi. E’ da ieri che lo dici.» dichiarò il biondo, poggiando una mano sulla spalliera della sedia, voltandosi poi verso il bancone: «Dom, mi prepari un caffè da portare via? Lungo, eh.» Il barista annuì e Kieran torno a concentrarsi sulle due donne: «Oh, ciao Eve!»  
«Ciao Ki. Rachel mi ha raccontato il tuo bellissimo dialogo con Noah.»  
«Fantastico, vero? Una vera pennellata d’artista.»  
«Del porno, però.»  
«Gurda che Sunrise Adams e Tricia Hayes sono delle artiste!»  
Rachel poggiò il viso contro il palmo aperto: «Com’è che non voglio sapere che lavoro fanno queste due?»  
«Ci sarebbe anche Jessica Jaymes…»  
«Ki, ma non dovresti essere al lavoro?»  
L’uomo si riscosse, scuotendo il capo biondo e guardando l’amica: «Giusto. Caffè e poi di nuovo libreria.» dichiarò, salutandole e poi avvicinandosi al bancone, scambiando qualche parola con il proprietario del Bar Cappuccino e andandosene, non senza averle salutate con la mano.  
«Visto? Un bambinone.» dichiarò Rachel, buttando giù una sorsata di caffè: «E completamente fuori controllo.»

 

Kieran sorseggiò il caffè, accompagnato dalle voci delle ragazzine, che erano entrate nella libreria e stavano commentando il nuovo romanzo di una saga di vampiri, e ignorando il cellulare che stava vibrando da un bel po’: certe donne non capivano il termine bottarella e tramutavano una semplice notte di sesso in un biglietto di sola andata per l’altare.  
«Salve.» una delle ragazzine era arrivata alla cassa e aveva posato due libri; le sorrise, passando i codici a barre e facendole poi il resto, dopo che la piccola gli aveva dato le banconote: ecco, quella in futuro sarebbe stata una sfrangipalle.  
Lo capiva a pelle.  
Avrebbe tempestato di chiamate il pover’uomo con cui sarebbe stata, allacciandolo con un guinzaglio e tenendolo ben stretto.  
Ecco, una donna che sfuggiva a questa terribile usanza era Rachel ma, forse, perché era cresciuta con lui e aveva capito che gli uomini avevano bisogno dei loro spazi e di potersi sentire liberi.  
Sorrise alla giovane cliente e l’osservò andarsene assieme alle amiche: tante piccolo guinzagliatrici, com’era solito chiamarle lui.  
Amen, mondo.


End file.
